To Copy A Muggle
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't figured out what to get the children for Christmas. Christmas is two weeks away, and they are running out of time. Written for Hogwarts Online Secret santa monthly challenge. For ChatterChick


Written for Hogwarts Online Secret Santa

For Val aka ChatterChick- Merry Christmas Val! I know you like family centered fics, and thought of this after jumping with my son one day on our trampoline. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, what in Merlin's name are we going to get the children for Christmas this year?" Ron asked his wife as they stared in their children's play room. Both Rose and Hugo were sound asleep in their bedrooms. Ron felt as though their children had everything in the world toy wise, and Ron was clueless. He wiped his brow with one hand and pulled his wife close with the other.<p>

"Well, if you would let me go, I'll go get the advertisement Mum sent me in the post this morning. She said her and dad would help pay for it since it's a muggle toy."

"Muggle toy?" He let go of his wife quickly.

"Yes. It's called a Trampoline. Mum and dad went to America this summer on holiday and visited friends there. Their children had a trampoline. I've done some research and there's a local store near by that sells trampolines." Hermione pointed to it. Ron stared at the strange object on the parchment. It was round, with a green liner. The trampoline had a fence to keep the children from falling off.

"So, we're to lock them in like they're some kind of animal?" Ron asked as he studied the picture.

"No silly, it's to protect the children from falling off." Hermione said as she stood up to pour some more tea for herself.

"Well, I like the looks of it but what does it do?" Hermione smiled at Ron's innocence.

"It doesn't do anything. The children go in there, and jump, or bounce." His wife sat down with hot steaming tea in her mug.

"Why in Merlin's name would they want to Jump on a tram-po-line?" He scrunched up his face at the name. Even the name sounded odd.

"It's pronounced tram-puh-leen" Hermione corrected him sweetly.

"According to this advertisement, it's just three hundred American dollars? Isn't that expensive" Ron frowned at the price. Over the years of their Marriage, Hermione has been teaching Ron how to properly count Muggle Money, including Muggle American money. She told him 'you never know when you'll need it.'

"No Ron, it's £190 pounds." Hermione said as sipped her tea as she stared at Ron's blank expression. He shook his head no automatically.

"That's way too much for just a toy!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up to pace their kitchen.

"Ron,"

"I'd rather get a bunch of little objects instead of that big thing." He said pacing.

"Ron," Hermione tried again.

"one hundred and fifty pounds? That's ridiculous! We're not made of money you know." He retorted.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, causing Ron to stop pacing. Ron turned around his face was red with embarrassment for he hadn't heard his wife call his name.

"WHAT?"

"_Mum and dad are going to pay for most of it. All we have to pay is ninty-five pounds. Mum and dad said we can store it at their house till Christmas morning." Hermione grinned. She had it all planned out._

"So when can we go and pick it up?" Ron asked.

"A week before Christmas. We can pay mum and dad on Christmas day. Don't worry, I've got half saved up already. I figured you could get the other half before Christmas. Oh and you'll need Harry to help you set it up." Hermione said standing up to set her empty cup in the sink.

"Why in the bloody hell would I need Harry's help? I can do it on my own you know."

"Because, Harry has muggle tools. You don't."

"Why can't I use magic? I like Magic." Ron retorted.

"Because, Ron. It's a muggle toy. It wouldn't work well with magic." Hermione smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Time passed by too quickly for Ron. Before he knew it, it was Christmas Eve already. He and Hermione were busy with the annual Christmas party procedures. Ron waited till the very last minute to set up the trampoline.

"RONALD! You were suppose to set it up before tomorrow! Now you're in your tuxeido, and the guests will be here any minute! GO CHANGE AT ONCE and get ready. I'll send a quick message for Harry to bring his tools. You've had so many opportunities between three weeks ago and now to get it set up. Harry comes over every night." Hermione bellowed at him as she had just walked into their bedroom. She eyed him in his suit, paused and spoke in a normal voice.

"However, you do look really good tonight. But you still need to change." Hermione ordered as she walked out of their bedroom.

Ron rolled his eyes. He changed quickly into an old pair of jeans and an old sweater. Once he rejoined Hermione downstairs, he saw that Harry and Ginny were already at their house eying the trampoline. Hermione had set it on the table waiting for Ron to take it outside in the snow.

"What is it?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"A trampoline." Harry said, pausing " I've seen them before in catalogues the Dursleys use to have. For some reason, my uncle liked American catalogues."

"Yea, and guess who has to put it together?" Ron said in a very grumpy tone causing Harry and Ginny to turn around.

"Hi Ron." Ginny said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me. With no magic." Ron responded glaring at Hermione as she put away the last minute dishes.

"Why?" Ginny eyed Hermione.

"Cause it's a muggle object and won't work with magic." Harry said as he turned back to the box.

"Good, then you can help me Harry. Cause I won't know how to bloody hell put the thing together." Ron said as he picked up the box.

"He can't." Ginny interrupted. All eyes locked with Ginny's as she said so.

"Bloody hell, why can't he help me put this thing together? He's been with muggles for crying out loud!" Ron put the heavy box back on the table.

"Because he's wearing a tux. Can't get the tux dirty now can he?" Ginny's fiery temper matched Ron's while Harry and Hermione glanced at each other knowing the temper of a Weasley, the outcome was never good.

"Why doesn't Harry supervise?" Hermione said breaking the tension in the room.

"Fine." Ginny stormed off to check on the children who were playing quietly.

"I'm sorry if I stepped in Harry, but Ron could use the help." Hermione said turning back to the kitchen.

Harry picked up the box without thinking twice about it. Ron helped him carry it outside in their backyard. Ron was grateful for his friends help since there was snow on the ground.

"Thanks Mate." Ron said as they put the box on the cold ground covered in snow.

An hour later, they had the parts sprawled out on the ground, Ron had one metal part and another trying to figure out where they would go. Harry hovered near him with the instructions.

"No Ron, it's like this." Harry took the pieces and showed him.

"Why in the bloody hell do Muggles have to do things the hard way? Why can't they use magic?" Ron said frustrated.

"Because they're Muggles Ron. Non magical people." Harry took over for Ron, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ginny wasn't peeking out the window.

"Well I wouldn't like to be a muggle, let alone live with them." Ron glanced at Harry. "Sorry mate." Harry laughed.

"It's alright. I wouldn't count the Dursleys as 'muggles' anyways."

Harry had the whole trampoline built by the time Molly and Arthur showed up. Of course, Arthur had to come outside to see what muggle object it was.

Ron smiled as he stood back watching his brother-in-law and his father admire the handiwork of muggles. He chuckled to himself, knowing they had something in common while Ron just hated the idea of living like one.

The evening went by too quickly for Ron like it did on any other Christmas. Ron sat alone in his kitchen sipping some tea before bed as Hermione entered the room.

"I'm heading up now Ron." She said standing in the threshold. He stared out the window as she walked close to her.

"I'll be up in a minute."

"The kids are in bed."

"That's good. Their grandmother sure does know how to wear them out."

"Her, and 'uncle' Neville. He loved seeing the children again." Hermione kissed the top of Ron's head.

"Hermione, I'm glad I'm not a muggle." Ron stated out of the blue. She looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"because they don't use magic. Thank Merlin for my wand." Ron grinned as Hermione shook her head smiling.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry built it."

"How'd you know?" Ron said without thinking twice.

"Because we peeked and saw him doing most the work." Hermione grinned letting Ron know she wasn't mad.

"You're not mad?" Ron asked standing up.

"Not at all. We enjoyed watching you try to figure something out." Hermione pulled Ron in for a kiss, but Ron backed out.

"Get your coat." Ron said grinning like a child.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, and glanced out the kitchen window.

"because you're going to try it out before the kids test it out." Ron said pulling on his coat from the back door. He handed Hermione hers as she stared at him with a look.

"I most certainly am not!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not. Not till you make sure it's safe first." Hermione reluctantly put on her jacket.

"so you want me to be the test person?" Ron asked grinning wide as they walked into the night. He took her hand as they made their way through the snow. The trampoline stood before them in the light of the full moon. They didn't need lights due to the moon being so bright. Hermione shivered.

"You wouldn't be cold if you jumped with me."

"Not a chance." Hermione stood back standing on their cement padio for even that was covered with snow.

"Alright, I'm going on." Ron said as he jumped up, sat down and took off his shoes.

He started to jump.

"See, this is fun Hermi-" He started to say, but fell suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione rushed to her husbsand's aid. Peeking through the crack of the fence above the trampoline Hermione saw that Ron was smiling.

"Course I am. You have to get on with me. Open the fence and get on." He ordered.

"Are you sure these things are safe?" Hermione asked as she carefully sat on the ledge taking off her shoes.

"Yes Hermione. That's why they have this net thing around to protect the children from falling off. You said so your self they're safe." Ron said as he helped his wife through the net. He zipped it and stood up turning around.

"Don't be scared Hermione. It's fun." Ron grinned.

Hermione took two steps forward, and then started to jump. Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide as her smile grinned from ear to ear. Ron started to copy her as she jumped higher.

"Sweet Merlin, this is fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

Together they jumped well into the night enjoying something they never experienced before. Ron knew Hermione was once more right about their children's Christmas gift. He also knew that they would love the trampoline, even if it was muggle made.


End file.
